De l'autre côté du Pallier
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: Je m'appelle Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et j'ai décidé d'emménager en Italie. Je voulais quitter l'Espagne pour des raisons personnels assez dur à raconter. Je compte bien me faire de nouveaux amis et de pouvoir rencontrer LA personne avec qui me réveiller chaque matin dans ses bras. J'espère que cette aventure vous plaira! Venez voir
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Aujourd'hui, en ce 13 juin, j'emménage. Et oui j'ai enfin décidé de déménager de l'Espagne pour m'installer en Italie. Ca ne sera pas facile de m'intégrer et d'apprendre l'Italien mais j'y arriverais.

J'habite dans un immeuble à 5 étages, sans ascenseur, enfin si, il y en a un mais il est cassé. Je plains les pauvres déménageurs qui vont devoir porter les canapés et autres meubles lourds jusqu'au 4eme étages ou j'allais habiter.

Je montais les premiers cartons jusqu'au pallier. J'ouvris la porte et vis un appartement vide et blanc. Il me paraissait immense. J'allais avoir du mal à tout ranger et tout amménager tout seul. Faut que je trouve un ami pour m'aider au plus vite.

Et ci j'allais me présenter au voisin.

Toc, toc, toc.

-VE, FRATELLO KKKYYYAAAHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHH

-TA GUEULE QUELQU'UN FRAPPE!

Ces cris étaient très bizarre. La porte s'ouvrit assez violemment et laissa place à un être assez petit, brun aux grands yeux dorées avec une mèche rebiclant à droite. Il était trop mignon.

-Quoi?

-Oh euh excusez moi de vous déranger je suis votre nouveau voisin de pallier, je m'apelle Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Un de ces jours vous pourriez venir boire un café ou un jus de Tomates.

-Sale taré.

La porte se referma aussitôt. Quel caractère de con. Il est chou. Bon j'essaierais une autre fois.

Ce qui m'intriguait, c'était la seconde voix qui était dans son appartement, qui hurlait.

Bon je verrais ça plus tard. J'ai peut-être un voisin psycopathe. J'espère qu'on fera ami-ami .

Je redescendais pour aller prendre des cartons et les monter chez moi durant une dizaine d'aller retour quand je vis en montant les escaliers pour la onzième fois, le voisin de tout à l'heure.

Tiens ça mèche à changer de côté.

-Ve, vous voulez de l'aide?

-A tiens je, euh merci. Ca va mieux depuis tout à l'huere?

-A haha, ce n'étais pas moi mais mon frère. Désolé pour les hurlements de tout à l'heure on a une relation assez peu normal Ve. Moi c'est Feliciano, mon frère c'est Lovino et à ce que j'ai compris tu es Antonio c'est ça?

-Oui, oui bonjour .

Il pris deux de mes cartons et m'accompagna jusqu'a chez moi.

-Oh, Ve on dirait l'appartement de mon frère. Les mêmes pièces. Ve.

-Oh, c'est cool. Vous voulez un café ou autre. Bon je sais, rien n'est rangé mais je peux sortir la machine à café si vous voulez.

-Ve non je suis pressé mais une prochaine fois promis .

-D'accord et bien à la prochaine .

-A la prochaine.

J'avais fait une rencontre amicale après 15 minutres dans cet immeuble. C'est plutôt bon signe.

Par contre, Feliciano n'était pas aussi attirant que son frère mais il avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil.

Il faut que je me sorte ça de la tête.

Bref , rangeons un peu l'appart. Ca me fera oublier mon si mignon petit voisin.

Je pris de nombreux cartons dans mes bras pour les poser dans ma chambre quand je me pris le mur. Ca avait fait un sacré boucan. Mes affaires etaient éparpillées partout dans la pièce et sur moi mais heureusement aucune d'entre elles n'étaient cassées. Je ne m'étais pas fait mal mais ça secouait haha.

-TU PEUX PAS FAIRE MOINS DE BRUIT PUTAIN?

Lovino m'avait entendu, mince.

-Dé, dé, désolé.

-C'EST CA TA GUEULE!

Il était très vulgaire dis donc celui là. Bon j'essayais de me relever quand deux bras se posa sous mes sous de bras et me releva.

Je me retourna avec... peur? Quelqu'un était entré dans mon appartement.

-Vous êtes qui? Dis-je en me séparant de lui.

-Oh euh excusez moi la porte était ouverte et j'ai entendu un gros boum alors j'ai voulu voir ci vous n'aviez rien.

-A bah merci haha.

-Ca va rien de cassé?

-Non non c'est bon ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonjour, je m'appelle Antonio et je suis nouveau dans l'immeuble.

-Moi c'est l'Awesome Gilbert du 5ème.

-Enchanté!

Il était vachement sympa. Il était grand avec des yeux ronds et rubis. Mais il avait des cheveux tout blancs et une peau très pale. Je pense qu'il est albinos.

Il avait une écharpe noir et rouge, oui même en été, avec dessus un petit poussin jaune qu'il appelait Gilbird. Il était drôle.

Après une discussion d'un bon quart d'heure il partit chez lui. Nous avions rendez-vous mercredi dans un café en bas de l'immeuble. Il me ferait rencontrer son meilleur ami.

Et encore une personne dans mon nouveau cercle . Les gens ici sont vraiment gentils, je pense même que Lovino doit être sympa quand ont le connaît bien.

C'est décidé je range un peu puis après je vais le voir avec... j'irais chercher des tomates à la supérette du coin.

\\*/Plus tard\\*/

J'ai rangé, je suis allé à la supérette et maintenant je suis planté devant le 4B, l'appart aux jumeaux.

-Salut c'est Antonio du 4A. Je voulais vous offrir quelque chose spour me faire pardonner pour le bruit et le dérangement.

-J'arrive.

J'entendais des pas arriver en ma direction, la poignet se tourner et je ne vis que sa tête entre le mur et la porte.

-Entre.

Son corps était caché derrière la porte. Pourquoi?

-Retournes-toi je dois choper mon peignoir.

Il était tout nu? La vache. Il m'a laissé entrer alors qu'il était dans son plus simple appareil. Je sentais mes joues chauffer. Je rougissais.

-C'est bon tu peux te retourner.

-KKYAH, mais, mais t'es nu ?

-Mais non connard, je suis en calbard. T'es con putain. Me dit-il en soulevant son peignoir pour me laisser voir son caleçon et le début de ses abdominaux assez bien marqué.

-Oh euh excuse moi, je savais pas.

-Ouais ok c'est bon. Tu voulais me donner quoi?

Je lui tendis le sachet de tomates. Il le prit, regarda l'intérieur et souleva sa tête avec des yeux énormes.

Je pense qu'il aime ça, les tomates.

-Comment tu sais que j'aime les tomates?

-Oh, euh je ne sais pas, une intuition je suppose. C'est ma nourriture préféré alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait la partager.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux tant être avec moi. Ca fait une heure que t'es dans l'immeuble, t'es pédophile ou quoi?

-A, attends tu as quel age?

-Réaction de pédo, éloignes toi satan me dit-il en imitant une croix avec ses doigts. Nan plus sérieusement j'ai 21 ans et toi?

-Hahaha 23.

-Vache tu fais 30 ans minimum.

Devais-je prendre ça pour un compliment? C'est pas grave. Je lui offris un de mes plus grand sourire avec mes dents blanches, mes yeux plissés et ma tête légèrement penché vers la droite. Il avait rougi. Il était étrangement chou celui-là.

On restait planté là, dans l'entrée, lui rougissant avec le sac de tomates qu'il balançait et moi souriant, les mains dans les poches un peu gèné de n'avoir rien a dire.

Je me frotta l'arrière de la nuque lui souris et lui raconta que j'avais des cartons à déballé.

Je m'éclipsais lentement de son appartement. Il me fixa jusqu'a ma porte puis claqua la sienne comme les deux autres fois depuis tout à l'huere.

J'avais bien l'intention de le connaître un peu plus ce Lovino.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pour fêter les vacances voici le chapitre deux et le trois que je posterais juste après celui-ci ^^**_

 _ **Merci de me lire ca fait super plaisir :)**_

 _ **Reviews ?**_

CHAPITRE II

J'tais au café, en terasse, attendant Gilbert et son ami qu'il devait me montrer. J'espèrais de tout coeur qu'il serait gentil et qu'on s'entendrait bien. Une très belle serveuse vint en ma direction avec un tablier noir court laissant voir ses longues jambes dorées. On avait l'impression qu'elles brillaient sous les rayons du soleil. Je commandais un jus de tomates en forçant sur mon accent espagnol pour draguer un petit peu cette jeune demoiselle irrésistible. On rigolait, elle gloussait quand Gilbert et son ami arrivèrent en ma direction.

-'Tonio, tu dragues cette awesome jeune fille? Cria-t-il à l'autre bout de la terasse en me faisant un signe de la main en guise de salut tout en regardant la serveuse.

Il arriva assez vite et lui fit un clin d'oeil en lui commandant deux bière pression.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux en face de moi. Son ami s'appelait Francis. C'était un français très séduisant, blond aux yeux bleus avec beaucoup de charisme. Il était très drôle et très ouvert niveau... niveau... niveau sexe donc parfois sa me rendait mal à l'aise. Ils étaient tout les deux sympas et j'étais bien content qu'ils habitent dans l'immeuble. Oui ils étaient colocataires et Gilbert avait parlé de moi, le maladroit aux cartons du 4 ème ou encore le voisin du timbré du 4ème à Francis. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait me rencontrer.

Je mettais fait des amis. La vie ici démarrait plutôt bien.

-Hé, les mecs j'aimerais faire une fête pour mon emménagement cette semaine. Ca vous dit?

-Oh oui, je ramènerais pleins de jolies filles.

-Haha ok Francis ok. Les voisins sont les bienvenus mais qui inviter?

-Bah déjà nous deux, ensuite mon frère qui est au 3ème avec son pote Roderich. Nos potes bien sûr. Il y aura Matthew, Alfred...

-Et Arthur et Arthur.

-Oui oui Arthur, Francis.

-C'est qui Arthur?

-On peux dire que c'est l'Awesome protégé de Francis. A mon avis il y a plus mais il ose pas le dire.

-Quoi non c'est que un ami, juste un ami. Oh Gilbert tu me fais chier. Je vais te confisquer ton Gilbird ce soir.

-Non pas mon Gilbird. Désolé, désolé.

-Gilbird?

-Oui c'est mon petit poussin tout chou et je le prend tout le temps. Il ne peux pas me l'enlevé.

-Bon d'accord mais ne t'avises plus jamais de m'emmerder avec Arthur encore une fois.

-Ok d'accord. Oh et on pourrais invité Lovino et son frère.

-Tu dis ça sérieusement? Tu veux inviter le fou qui partage ton pallier?

Le fou? Pourquoi l'appelait-il comme ça?

Ils me racontaient tout les deux ce que ça faisait de l'avoir comme voisin, entre les coups de portes, les insultes, les cris et autres désagréments. Je trouvais qu'il était plutôt cool moi. Peux êter le fait de l'avoir vu à moitié nu la fois dernière.

Enfin bref j'avais réussi à les convaincre de l'inviter J'irais parler à Feliciano pour qu'il dise oui direct et qu'il pousse Lovino à venir. Ca allait marcher j'en était sur.

On avait décidé, ça serait ce soir et tout pleins de monde viendraient. Ils avaient tous ente 20 et 25 ans alors ça serait une putain de teuf. Il y aura sûrement de l'alcool, des joints, une soirée parfaite quoi .Il me restait un peu d'herbe qui venait d'Espagne on pourrait se la partager.

Ils viendraient m'aider à tout préparer plus tôt dans l'aprem. Ca allait être cool, je rencontrerais pleins de gens et je me ferais pleins d'amis et j'allais bien m'intégrer et j'allais mieux approfondir la langue d'ici. Malgré certains mots similaires entre l'espagnol et l'italien la langue n'était pas la même du tout.

On terminait notre café, Gilbert et Francis étaient partis chercher de quoi boire pour ce soir et faire d'autes courses quant à moi je rentrais pour ranger un peu ce foutoir qu'était ma nouvelle maison.

Je croisais Feliciano dans les couloirs et lui annonca la nouvelle pour ce soir.

Il avait l'air hyper heureux. Il agitait les bras partout et cria des mots en Italien, j'avais compris ''dire, Lovino, content, Allemand". Il était pas normal celui-là mais il était comique.

Je pense que tout le monde viendrait à la teuf.

\\*/Début de soirée\\*/

J'avais ranger les derniers cartons sortis, l'appart était assez grand pour acceuillir assez de monde pour ce soir. Gilbert et Francis étaient déjà là, ils m'avaient aidés à ranger, avaient apporter l'alcool (y en avait abondamment d'ailleurs), de quoi bouffer et de quoi ce défoncer. Je sais pas ou Francis avait déniché autant de beuh mais du moment que y en avait assez pour tout le monde ça allait.

Me jugez pas, on est jeune qu'une fois autant en profiter.

On y avait passer au moins trois voir quatre heures. J'étais arrivé la semaine dernière et les cartons ne se défond pas en un claquement de doigt. Il devait bientôt être 20h et les gens devraient bientôt arriver.

-Ve Fratello on va être en retard.

-MAIS TES CON OU QUOI? ON ARRIVE JAMAIS A L'HEURE A UNE TEUF ET EN PLUS JE SUIS PAS PRET ALORS TU TE CALMES ET TU DESCENDS D'UN TON CONNARD.

-Mais..

-TA GUEULE JE VAIS PAS Y ALLER NU MERDE LAISSE MOI AU MOINS M'HABILLER.

-Ve

-Tiens les Vargas font encore des siennes. On entend toujours leurs discussion haha.

-Là il est tout nu le petit Vino. Un petit Vino nu omme un verre à la soirée? Ca pourrait être drôle. Haha J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai invité celui là.

-C'est vrai qu'un Lovino dans son plus simple appareil serait comqiue, mais impossible. Porquoi tu roujis 'Tonio?

Je rougissais. Je l'avais vu moi, nu. Enfin pas vraiment nu mais en boxerc'est presque pareil non?

-Non, oh excusez moi je, je, je repensais a la seveuse et a quel point c'était dommage de pas l'avoir invité.

-A ouais pas con. Tant pis la prochaine fois. Pour une plus Awesome soirée.

-Bref, on parlait de quoi? A oui de la boule de nerf en face.

-Francis, il est plutôt sympa quand tu le connais.

-Ouais mais tu le connais pas, tu l'as vu une fois .

Il avait pas tord, je ne le connaissais pas mais il était chou et on allait pas invité son frère et le laisser seul.

J'entendais des pas près de la porte puis des gens toquèrent a la porte. Tiens les premieres personnes arrivaient. La soirée allait commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

La soirée battait son pleins. Bière partout, meufs en soutifs, son a fond.

Tout le monde s'amusait, tête à l'envers avec les tonneaux de bière, "j'ai jamais", les concours de shot, tout le monde avait une occupation.

Je les regardais un par un. Je m'étais pris d'affection avec la plupart des gns sauf un Arthur! Ledit "protégé" de Francis. Quel tête de gland celui là.

Je voyais dans un coin de la pièce Feliciano, tout rouge, fixant un grnad blond avec un T-shirt militaire, n'ausant pas aller vers lui. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lovino qui tirait la gueule adossé contre un mur.

Je suis aller le voir mais j'ai ''trébuché'' et ai poussé Feliciano dans les bras de son beau blond. Ils étaient coincés ces deux là.

Jai pris deux bières dans la main, une pour moi et une autre pour le monster du Lokness .

-Yo Lovi, une bière? Lui demeandais-je en lui tendant la bière.

-Mouais.

Il l'a prise et m'a fait un semblant de sourire. Il m'avait sourit.

-Alors tu veux faire quoi?

-Rentrer et me casser de cette soirée de merde.

-Mais non Lovi, reste.

-LOVI?

-Oui, tu n'aimes pas?

-NON!

-Mais.

-NON C'EST NON!

-Bon, d'accord mais viens quand même t'amusé. Viens sur le balcon qu'on s'en roule un ou deux joints tout les deux.

Il acquiessa apres quelques instants d'hésiation. Je le pris par le poignet et l'emmena sur mon mini se roula un joint et le fuma en se le partageant assez fréquemment.

Je le voyais ce décontracter, rigolant et parlant de tout et de rien. Je ne comprenais pas grand choses non plus à ce qu'il diasait c'était de l'italien.

-Putain elle est forte, tu l'as chopée ou celle là?

-Elle vient d'Espange. Un ancien pote à moi me l'avait offert pour un cadeau d'au revoir.

-C'est de la merde comme cadeau d'adieu. Je t'aurais donné quelques chose de plus personnelle et de plus unique moi.

-A ouais comme quoi?

-HAHAHA tu verras, peux ête que je te l'offrirais une autre fois.

En me disant ça il partit en direction de la cuisine, me montrant de la vodka et deux petits verres pour m'inviter à faire un concours.

Je le rejoignit en pensant a quel cadeau il aurait pu me faire en guise de cadeau d'adieu. J'ai arrêté quand je commençais à m'imaginer des trucs salasse. Je le rejoignis et sous le regard de nombreuses personnes on commença.

Une, deux, trois, sept, neuf, onze, dix-sept...

-YYYOOUUUHHHOOOUUU

-Lovi tu te déchaines hahahaha.

-Et ouais batard.

On dansait comme des oufs, les gens nous suivait. On buvait, fumait c'était vraiment génial. Je m'éloignais un moment pour aller pissez quand quelqu'un gueula:

-PUTAIN ANTONIO REGARDES.

Gilbert s'attacha à moi, me cria dans l'oreille de regarder ce qu'il y avait au bout de son doigt. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu...

J'ai vu LOVINO twerké/streap-teaser (ca ce dit?) sur une chaise.

-Aller vas y , enleve le maillot Lovi. Cria en coeur le "publique".

-PUTAIN ON CROYAIT QU'ON VERRAIT JAMAIS LOVINO NU ON S'EST GOURRES C'EST AWESOME WOUHOUHOU. Me cria Gilbert tout en trimoussant son cul devant Lovino pour le faire se déshabiller plus vite.

Je le vis enlevé son T-Shirt blanc tout doucement laissant voir ses abdos magnifique. Il détacha le bouton de son jean noir pour qu'on voit le bout de son boxer. Après quelques pas de danse? Il l'enleva et on pu voir son boxer pleins de tomates qui lui faisait un putain de beau cul.

J'ai besoin de baise.

QUOI? Nan, c'est l'alcool qui parle. C'est pas possible.

Je rammassais ses affaires qui se délaissait au milieu de la pièce, le pris par le bras avant qu'il enlève son boxer. J'étais tout rouge et avais de plus en plus chaud.

-Et, et, et ça ce fait pas connard.

Moi aussi j'étais bouré, et bien même, alors je marchais pas droit et je me suis pris deux trois fois le mur avant d'atterir dans ma chambre.

Je coucha Lovino dans mon lit, le couvra pour ne pas qu'il n'attrape froid parce qu'il ne voulait pas se r'habiller. Il me frappa, se débattait et me sortit des injures en me disant qu'il voulait terminer son streap-tease pour ses ''fan''. Pour le calmer je sortis du tiroir un joint pour le fumer.

-* souffle la fumée * Tiens sa toi!

Il s'asseya difficilment, prit le bout du joint entre ses deux doigts et en fuma deux trois latttes.

C'étias bon. On rigolait pour un rien, il s'était calmé. Il n'était pas si chiant celui là.

Une fois le joint terminer il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain (qui était dans ma chambre) pour se mouiller le visage.

Il prit un bon bout de temps avant de revenir alors je suis aller le voir pour voir si tout allait bien

Je le vis se regarder dans le miroir, les yeux vides, dans ses pensées.

Sans m'en rendre compte je mis mes bras autour de ses hanches, mon torse contre son dos, ma tête sur son épaule gauche et mes lèvre collé a son oreille.

-Viens Lovi, j'ai envie de toi, de ton corps. Lui dis-je en lui sussurant ses mots à l'oreille puis je la lui mordis.

-N-n-n-non je peux pas je suis bourer je veux pas je te connais pas. C'est le joint qui te montes à la tête, non je peux pas.

-Allez, fait pas ta chochotte. Si tu ne me voulais pas tu n'avais pas à me chauffer en faisant un streap-tease et en me draguant sur le balcon avec ton soi-disant ''cadeau personel''. Je veux l'avoir ce soir.

-J'AI DIS NON PUT-

En criant ainsi, il serrait ses poingts contre son torse afin de me frapper mais je descendis mes mains sur son entre-jambes ce qui le fit taire et lui permis de désérer ses poingts.

Il était devenu rouge pivoine. Je pouvais le voir au miroir qui était en face de nous.

Il tourna sa tête vers la mienne et je sentis son souffle s'accélérer. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes mais au dernier moment il se décolla de moi.

-Je, je, je peux pas tu comprend pas?

-Mais Lovi, il faut que je m'occupe de ça tout de même, tu ne vas pas quitter la fête avec une tel frustration. Si elle ne se vide pas tu devras t'en occuper tout seul et je me demandes à qui tu vas penser. Si tu penses à moi autant le faire maintenant! Dis-je en montrant du doigt son début d'erection.

-KKYYAAHH! D-d-d'ou tu regardes ça BASTARDO?

Je l'écoutais à peine. Je l'ai porté jusqu'au lit puis le jeta dessus. Je me mis au dessus de lui et d'une voix rauque lui demanda:

-Alors Lovino, quel est ton point faible pour que tu sois enfin consentant?

Il ne me répondait pas. J'ai donc décidé de l'embrassé le cou, puis le torse. J'approcha ma langue de l'un de ses tétons rose tout dur le lui lêchant doucement et le suçant ne laissant pas l'autre à part. Je pris la deuxième boules rose entre mes doigts jouant le fit gémir mais pas au point qu'il dise oui.

Je lui carressait les cheveux quand il me hurla non.

BINGO.

-Ouh, je brûle c'est ça?

-MmhMM. S'i-s'i-s'il te plait n-n-non-n-n.

-Supplie moi si tu veux que j'arrête. Je te veux et quand un Antonio bourré veux quelque chose il l'obtient.

Je tirais un peu ses cheveux à droite, à gauche quand je lui tira sa longue et bel mèche qui virait sans cesse à droite.

Je l'entendis gémir puis vis couler le long de sa cuisse un liquide blanc. Je lui tirais encore et il se cambra en dessous de moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable et ça me plaisait. Putain, ça m'exitais.

Je lui embrassa le cou, lui fit un long susson puis avec mes deux doigts je pris son sperm coulant le long de son entre jambes et le mis dans ma bouche. Il me regarda de ses yeux dorées, plissés et remplie de chaleur, se mis sur les coudes et m'embrassa. On devait se séparer car on manquait d'air. Un filet de bave nous reliait ce qui m'éxitait encore plus.

BBAAMMM

-YO TONIO JE VOULAIS SAVO- OH DESOLE JE VOULAIS PAS DERANGER.

-DEGAGE PUTAIN!

Intrusuion de Gilbert qui repartit de suite.

Pendant ce temps, Lovino me réclamait. J'étais enfin arriver à lui faire dire oui.

On s'embrassait. Je descendais doucement vers son torse en m'arrêtant au niveau de la poitrine. Je pris l'un de ses tétons entre deux de mes doigts (qui étati froid ce qui lui procura plus de plaisir et à moi aussi.) et je m'occupais de l'autre en le mordillant. Il se tortillait en dessous de moi ce qui créa un début d'éréction au niveau de mon pantalon.

Il était tant de passer au chose sérieuse, il allait s'en mordre les doigts.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

Comme vous le savez tous les lendemains de fêtes sont difficile.. Celui la le fut plus particulièrement.

Il était un peu près 7h du matin, je me réveillais sur le canapé avec une migraine énorme. Je voyais Gilbert et Francis qui rangeait un peu mon appart. Ils étaient hyper cool ces deux là.

Je me levais, pour les aider quand mes jambes m'ont juste, laché. Après quelques essais je réussi, pris un sac poubelles et était près à nettoyer ce dépotoir.

Gilbert me fit une tape dans le dos synonyme de bonjour et Francis fit de même.

-Yo Tonio, t'a pas trop mal?

De quoi il parlait?

-Uh?

-Bah hier quand je suis rentré dans la chambre t'étais prêt à le chevaucher. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il c'est laissé approcher! Bon, après son petit spectacle il aurait pu être baisé par tout le monde. Dit-il en frappant l'épaule de Francis et rigolant comme un porc.

-Mais de qui tu parles Gilbert?

-Bah du voisin. Lovino.

QUOI? J'avais fait quoi? Lo-lo-Lovino et moi?

-Ah mais il c'est rien passé.

-Fais pas l'innocent bourreau des coeurs. Il faisait un streap-tease devant tout le monde quand tu l'as arrêté avent qu'on voit ses partis intimes. Tu l'as emmenés dans ta chambre, vous vous êtes chauffés et après j'ai pas suivis.

-Et bien et bien Antonio, tu prends ton pied des le premier soir? Tu apprends vite mon petit, tu apprends vite.

Ca y ait je m'en rappel. J'étais complètement saoul, je l'ai embrassé puis on a faillit le faire mais quand j'ai baissé mon pantalon il m'a repoussé par peur ou je ne sais quoi.

 _"J'enfonçais mes doigts dans sa bouche, pour les faire ressortir quelques secondes plus tard. Je le regardais avec envie et exitation. Je les approchais de ma bouche, qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer et les lècher à mon tour._

 _Il me regardait en se mordant les lèvres ce qui m'exitait de plsu en plus . Je l'embrassais puis lui mordit la lèvre inférieur à mon tour._

 _-Lovino je te veux. Tu m'exites._

 _-Mmhmm je-je peux haa._

 _-Shhh laisses moi faire._

 _En l'embrassant je déboutonnait mon jean puis l'enleva. Je descendais sur son torse, ou, de mes doigts frais, je dessinais les lignes de ses abdos. Il se cambrait de plus en plus. Je sentais qu'il voulait qu'on aille plus loin._

 _Je posais mes lèvres délicatement sur le bas de son ventre quand ses mains se posa sur mon torse et me poussa._

 _-Je-je suis désolé mais je peux pas._

 _-Lovi pourquoi? On était bien partit pourtant. Lui demandais-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête car je m'étais cogner._

 _-On est bourré je te connais pas et puis merde non j'ai pas à m'expliquer._

 _Je m'approcahis de lui en mode jaguar sur le lit, me mit à deux cetimètres de son oreille, ma main descendit sur son caleçon puis la lui caressa en lui chuchotant :_

 _-Mais je veux ton corps, offre le moi._

 _-Nnh, mmh, ah, ah, n-n-non._

 _Il me poussa une nouvelle fois. J'avais compris qu'il ne voulait plus. Je partis sur le canapé du salon déçu mais néanmoins déterminé à l'avoir._

Je racontais cette histoire à Francis pendant que Gilbert dégageait les derniers ivre mort sur mon sol, dehors.

Puis il revint vers nous, Francis lui raconta puis il me demanda:

-Il est toujours là?

-J'en ai aucune idée.

Ces deux cons se précipitèrent dans ma chambre, ouvrit la porte et vit Lovino, endormi et nu dans mon lit.

-An-Antonio.

-ANTONIO VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

La voix de Francis quand il gueule était très flippante. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre et vis Gilbert et Francis assis par terre me fixant avec des yeux énormes.

-Il ce passe quoi?

-Il se passe que ton Lovino vient de murmuré TON nom dans son sommeil avec une fois assez, assez, assez EXITANTE.

PARDON? Oh merde mais dans quoi je me suis fourré. C'était une connerie.

-Sortez, je vais le réveiller et, et lui parler.

Ils sortirent et continuaient à ranger le salon. Allez, je me lance.

-Lo, lo, lovino réveille toi.

-AHHH JE SUIS OU PUTAIN? POURQUOI JE SUIS TOUT NU ET QUEST-CE TU FOUS LA?

-Euh, écoutes hier c'était une soirée bien arrosé, tu t'es défoulé et..

LE BEAU CUL QU'IL AVAIT! Il cherchait ses affaires par terre et je l'avais vu se baisser laissant entre voir son jolie cul.

-MAIS ARRETES DE ME MATTER SALE PERVERS. POURQUOI JE SUIS DANS TON LIT

D'ABORD?

-Ok pff donc je disais que cétait une soirée bien arrosé et bah de fils en aiguilles, on c'est retrouvés tout les deux ensemble ici.

-QUOI MAIS ON CE CONNAIT PAS! T'ES LA DEPUIS UNE PUTAIN DE PETITE SEMAINE!

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'a repoussé avant qu'on aille trop loin.

Je me grattais la nuque avec un sourire pour montrer mon gène.

-BAH HEUREUSEMENT PUTAIN!

-Arrete de crier ça sert à rien.

-TU MA PRESQUE VIOLER COMMENT JE...

-Mmh?

-Je m'en rappel.

Il m'a regardé avec un air horrifié mais avec du désir en même temps. C'était bizarre et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je me suis approché de lui puis il a reculer d'un pas et c'est collé au mur. Je me suis approché encore un peu jusqu'a collé limite ma tête sur la sienne. On pouvait tout les deux sentir nos souffles s'entre mélée.

-T-tu as apprécié quand même hier?

-Oui c'est pas le problème mais on ce connais pas merde.

Je baissais mes yeux vers ses pieds, avec ma bouche mi ouverte et lui demanda:

-Et si on apprenait a ce connaitre.

-Euh, o-o-ok mais laisse moi passer il faut que je parte.

-Ok, ce soir 20h.

-N-non je peux pas.

-C'était pas une question mais une obligation. A ce soir.

Je m'écartais de lui pour le laisser partir. Je le suivis et m'arrêta dans le salon ou il me fit un signe de la main mais sans sourire et claqua la porte.

Gilbert et Francis se sont tournés vers moi, les bras croisés et m'ont lancé un regard qui voulait dire ''Alors tu vas te décidé à nous dire ce qu'il c'est passé ou non?''

Je leur ai tout raconté il m'ont félicité et Gilbert m'a dit.

-Bravo tu es le premier à rentrer dans son territoir j'espère qu'il va pas te pisser dessus pour faire de toi sa propriété.

-T'es con Gilbert.

-Oh Gilbert ton frère il est Gai?

-Euh pourquoi Francis?

-J'ai vu Ludwig partir avec Feliciano hier soir et comme il se sont tripoté toute la soirée je voulais savoir.

-KKH?

Une nouvelle histoire allait commencer entre deux frères. Ca promettait. En tout cas j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V

Il était 19h et je ne trouvais pas comment m'habiller. Pourquoi étais-je aussi stressé par cette sortie et aussi anxieux? J'allais juste sortir boire un verre avec mon voisin. C'est tout.

Ou on allait aller ? Dans un bar? Un resto, un ciné?

Je stress. Et puis, on allait parler de ce qui c'était passé hier soir où on allait tout simplement faire comme ci rien ne c'était passé?

On est des potes ou plus? On ce connait pas pourquoi je me pose autant de questions?

Il faut que je me calme...

On va sortir entre pote ce boire une bière parler de nous et puis voilà c'est tout. Ca fait une semaine que j'e suis là et je suis pas Flash il faut pas que j'aille trop vite pour quoique ce soit.

Je trouvais déjà super sympa de sa part qu'on sorte ce soir alors qu'on était bien bourré hier et que j'ai failli basier mon voisin qui m'est presque inconnu.

Et puis qui me dit qu'il est gai? Il était saoul hier donc il a peux être pas fait le rapprochement c'est tout.

Mais je suis complètement con! Pourquoi je lui ai proposé qu'on sort? C'est toalement déplacé. On sera distant, tendu et mal à l'aise...

A y est j'ai trouvé. Jean noir avec chemise bleu ciel, chapeau noir et cravate noir. La classe.

C'est trop pour une soirée? Peut être que je devrais enlever la cravate.

Non, je reste comme ça c'est bon.

Soy un cretino.

OUAH? Il éest déjà 19h55. Faut que je mette mes pompes.

20h, pile, devant la porte de Lovino. Faut dire que ce n'étais pas loin de chez moi haha. Tiens il est là.

Il était magnifique, costard noir en dessous d'une chemise blanche un peu froissé. J'adorais son style, il avait aussi un noeud papillon défait, qui tenait je ne sais comment, qui tombait d'un côté pile poil sur son téton.

Je n'arrêtais pas fixer ce morceau de son corps. Je devais beuger devant lui, il devait me regarder trop bizarrement.

Vite je dois dire quelques chose, sors un truc dépèche toi.

-Salut.. tu es... enfin, je, j'aime bien ta chemise?

-Ouais merci... Arrête de sourire comme un con. Mais euh... j'aime bien ton chapeau;

-Me, merci c'est super gentil de ta part.

-Tss

Il me regardait avec haine, je ne pense pas qu'il aime les compliments. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse la mou toute la soirée.

Je me mis devant lui, lui pris le bout des lèvres et les lui tira jusqu'à ses limites puis le lâcha. Il était tellement mignon comme ca.

Il me regardait avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles puis il me sourit pour la première fois. On resta face à face quelques minutes à ce regarder, je lui souris, lui aussi, d'un coin et comme un con je me suis retourné dos à lui, restant muet le tant que mes joues redeviennent normal car, oui je rougissais énormément.

Je l'ai regardé avec un grand sourire et lui ai dit:

-Bon on y va?

Avec quelques remords il acquiessa. Nous partâmes dans la rue à une distance assez grande l'un de l'autre.

Peut être avait-il peur de moi? Avait-il honte de ce qui c'était passé la nuit passé? Je devrais percer ce silence?

Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire.

On était dehors à se promener et le ciel commencait à s'assombrir. On se r'approchait de plsu en plus s'en vraiment y faire attention puis il m'a proposé d'aller dans un bar puis peux être d'aller voir un film après ou alors d'aller en boîte. On verra bien.

On entra dans un bar, commenda deux bières et s'installa pour parler.

On parlait de tout et de rien et pour l'instant, on n'avait pas parlé de l'incident d'hier.

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu ici?

-A cause de raison familiale. Et puis du boulot. J'étais vice-président d'une grande entreprise Espagnol puis mon patron m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait et depuis quelques temps il me faisait des avances, et me touchait à des endroits pas très, comment dire...voilà quoi.

Quand j'ai refusé et me suis reculé. Il est allé voir mes parents, de grands homophobes dans l'âme et leur a raconté que j'étais accro à lui et tout le tralala.

Ils ont refusés de me voir et d'écouter ma version des faits. Mon patron est venu me voir pour me... me proposer un marché.

Sois j'étais viré, sans sous ni toit puisque mes parents m'avait claqué la porte au nez où alors je couchais avec lui dès qu'il en avait envie, en gros je devenais son jouet.

J'ai décidé de me cassé car je pensasi avoir plus d'estime que ça et je suis venu en Italie.

Par contre si tu pouvais le garder pour toi, ça serait sympa. C'est la première fois que j'en parle à qui que ce soit.

-Ow... Je savais pas dé..

-Ne t'excuses pas ça arrive. Quand tout le monde apprend que tu es gai certaines personnes veulent en profiter et je suis tomber sur une de ces personnes. C'est du passé, c'était un sale moment c'est tout. Je vais pa m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Ici je vais vivre une nouvelle vie, je trouverais du boulot, la j'ai assez d'argent pour vivre pas mal de mois. Je me suis fait des amis et je trouverais quelqu'un qui sera près à prendre tout l'amour que je pourrais lui donner.

Je venais juste de réaliser ce que je venais de dire quand je vis Lovino, le menton entre ses deux mains reliés à ses coudes qui étaient posés sur la table, me regardant avec passion ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais avec un sentiment positif, le contraire de ce qu'on me dit sur lui.

-Et, et toi?

-Oh euh moi je suis Italien, mon frère vis pas loin de chez moi et il vient souvent pour que je lui fasse à bouffer. Nos parents nous ont abandonnés étant petits et ont à été receuillis par notre grand-père. On le voit toujours, il est dans sa maison de retraite en bon vieux gentil homme. L'hisstoire palpitante de ma vie.

-Bah c'est déjà bien nan? Et désolé pour tes parents.

-Ah nan c'est rien! J'ai appris à ne plus ressentir aucun sentiment pour cette histoire si ce n'est parfois de la peine.

-Bon on était censer sortir s'amuser et pas pleurer en racontant nos histoires tristoune. On sort en boîtes ou un ciné?

-Je me sens pas trop de me torcher ce soir encore après la soirée d'hier, j'ai toujours pas digéré l'alcool et tout ce que je me suis enfilé. Un cinéma ça t'irais?

-Ouais ok pas de souci.

Il avait évoqué la soirée d'hier soir. Est-ce qu'il allait me parler de...de... de nos...de ça?

On partait du bar en direction du cinéma quand j'ai décidé d'en parler avant qu'il ne le fasse et que le gène s'installe entre nous.

-Ecoute, j'osais pas en parler plus tot mais tu sais, pour ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir dans ma chambre, bah je met ça sur la faute de l'alcool. Je te connaissais à peine et je n'orais jamais fais ça si j'étais cleane, je te le promet.

-T'inquiète batard, faut dire que j'étais bien chaud aussi hier. Ca va connard.

Ouf, il était assez compréhensif. J'avasi eu tellement peur. J'aimerais tellement qu'on devienne amis donc il faut être sur la même longueur d'ondes. On était arrivé au cinéma, on avait pris nos places avec des gros pots de pop corns comme des gosses.

On était seul dans la salle. Il faut savoir qu'on était dans un petit bled alors il y avait pas beaucoup de monde au cinéma ce soir là. On avait enlevé nos chaussures, on c'était mis à l'aise au milieu de la salle. En attendant le films je m'étais levé, mis au devant de la scène et des chansons passaient alors je me suis mis à chanter et danser comme un dingue. Lovino était joyeux, il rigolait aux éclats. Je suis allé le chercher pour danser avec lui mais il a commencer, à m'insulter et à me frapper dans le ventre mais j'ai réussi à le mettre debout. Je lui tenais les mains et je dansais comme un con en chaussettes dans un cinéma avec un pote mais je m'éclatais ce qui était le principal.

Même si on s'éclatait ainsi, je n'osais pas l'admettre mais hier n'étais pas le fruit que d'une connerie. Il me faisait envie, je le voulais, son corps, ses cheveux, son visage, tout. Il m'attirait. Mais je ne savais pas comment le lui dire. Je n'allais pas lui sortir: ''je veux te sauter petite salope''. J'allais attendre la fin de la soirée ou non.

Les pubs se finissaient, le film allait bientôt commencé alors on était reparti s'asseoir, Lovino toujours souriant et moi avec la dernière chanon écouté qui repassait dans ma tête.

C'était un film à la con assez drôle . Un moment il y avait une scène romantique et j'ai décidé de faire le truc le plus puéril du monde . Le bras autour des épaules.

Le truc con je vous jure, je me demandais s'il allait rire, laisser ma main sur lui, ou bien se facher. De toute façon mon bras était parti vers lui, il allait se poser sur ses épaules et ... ça y est il y était.

Une demi seconde plus tard Lovino s'est retourné furax.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE TU FOU?

Que dire? Je lui dit que c'était pour ce moquer du film? Ca passera large! Non, je vais lui dire ce que je pense. Je ne sais pas haaa!

-Oh euh excuse moi je, je, je. Désolé je comprend que tu ne sois pas dans le même délire que moi vriament désolé je voulais pas. Je t'aime bien alors je veux pas que ça ruine tout par..

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues et tira mon viage vers le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa.

C'était magnifique c'était mieux que l'autre soir. On était tout les deux sobres et ayant les esprits claires.

Le film se terminait, on sortait du cinéma et on se dirigeait vers notre immeuble.

Après une quinzaine minutes de marche, on était arrivé. On avait pas beaucoup parlé mais quand même un peu. Je lui souriait comme d'habitude mais cette fois-ci il restait très distant.

On montait les quatre étages à pieds parce que oui, l'ascenseur était en panne pas de bol.

On était arrivé à notre pallier.

Il restait planté là, devant sa porte et moi devant lui. Il n'osais pas me regarder mais fixait le plenché et attendait. Attendait quoi? Un baiser? J'en ai marre de réfléchir je me lance.

Je me penchais puis l'embrassa.

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches puis le poussait contre sa porte. Il tourna la poignée de son apprtement. Il prit les devant et me tourna . Je marchais en arrière ne sachant pas ou aller mais il me conduisait jusqu'à sa chambre alors j'évitais tout les murs. Quel chance. Durant tout ce temps nos lèvres ne s'était pas séparés.

Il le fallait, pour remprendre notre souffle. J'étais sur mes coudes allongés et lui sur moi assis sur mon bassin.

Il me regarda et me demanda:

-C'est juste pour terminer ce qu'on a fait hier n'est-ce pas? C'est tout. C'est juste pour le cul.

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais dire oui ou non. Je le voulais, je le désirais mais je me demandais si après ça, notre relation tel qu'elle soit, ne soit .. Je sais pas. Quel est notre relation? C'est mon voisin depuis une semaine et, et je sais rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense autant.

-Mais tu crois pas qu'on pourrait aller plus loin après ce soir? On c'est amusé, on a parlé, on a dansé comme des fous, on c'est éclaté. Ca fasait longtmeps que je n'étais pas sorti avec quelqu'un et que je m'étais pas senti aussi à l'aise. Et tout ce qu'on c'est dit sur notre passé, c'est pas comme si t'allais le dire a ton plan cul si?

-Attend tend tend quoi? ''Sortir avec quelqu'un''? T'as pris ça comme un rencard?

-Non, je me suis juste mal exprimé.

-Alors qu'as tu voulu sous entendre?

-Ri-ri-rien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'on s'entendais si bien ce soir et que durant la fête quand on était dans ma chambre je te désirais tellement. Quand tu m'as embrassé dans le cinéma, l'envie était revenue.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je te veux en tant que petit ami ou rencard?

-Rien mais tu m'as embrassé, et tu as chuchoté mon nom ce matitn dans ton rêve.

-Quoi, tu as entendu?

-Oui, et je veux savoir à quoi tu rêvais?

On avait toujours pas changé de position depuis notre discussion. Je pense qu'après ça, il n'y aura plus rien.

-Oh connard tu me saoul je n'ai pas à t'expliquer tout mes rêves, on est pas ensemble, t'es même pas mon pote, oh et puis merde. Moi aussi je veux ton corps alors.

Il bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière tout doucement pour me chauffer.

J'avais toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Même si ses paroles disait que demain tout serait fini, je ne le croyais pas une seule seconde. On ce connaissait depuis sept petit jours seulement mais je sentais que le courant passait entre nous. Quelque chose de fort mais pas de l'amour. Il était trop tôt. Pour l'instant le désir physique était la priorité pour chacun.

-T'es prèt l'Espagnol?

-Mmhm.

Il bougeait de plus en plus vite et une bosse se formait autant pour lui que pour moi. Je le voulais, je voualis qu'il me prenne et je voulais le prendre. Il avait pourtant déjà pris les dessus au début, j'allais le laisser faire encore un peu.

Il ne m'embrassait pas, rien n'était passionelle. Pas comme hier ou il réclamait mes lèvres.

Je trouvais ça exitant mais dérangeant. Je le demandais mais il ne semblait pas vraiemnt d'humeur à être émotif. Il voulait juste du sexe pour terminer ce qu'on avait commencer hier soir.

D'un côté j'étais contre mais de l'autre j'étais pour. Je ne voulais pas paraître barge mais je ne voulais pas le faire juste par le sexe. Quand je l'ai chauffé hier soir j'étais très bouré certes mais je me sentais émenté à lui et je ne voulais pas juste du cul.

J'ai donc décidé de prendre les dessus. Il a basculé sur le dos et moi sur son bassin. Je l'embrassais tout en me déanchant sur lui. Je le carrassais puis lui arracha sa magnifique chemise. Je lui embrassai le torse, le cou et les tétons. Je les mordais et les titillais avec ma langue quand son erection fut suffisament grosse. Je le regardais dans les yeux quant lui, il essayait de les fuir.

-Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas Lovino? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais ? Trop de sentiments sorte quand je t'embrasse comme ça?

-Ngh...an

-Ou encore comme ca?

-Ngh...ngh..oui...

-Alors, tu ne supportes pas le fait de me faire l'amour avec des sentiments derrière? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas membrasser tout à l'heure? Tu as peur de commencer une relation?

-Oui...oui... Ne... me ... fais pas ... attendre encore... longtemps.

-Tu en demandes en plus? Si j'y vais, tu es sur de ressortir demain avec d'autres idéaux que l'ignorance après la baise Lovino.

-Oui...ngh... Vas-y... Je sortirais avec..toi...ngh mais .. baise moi

-Très bien.

En lui sussurant ses mots à l'oreille je lui tenais les joues par mes mains pour qu'il me fixe dans les yeux. J'aimais le voir aussi impuissant. Je lui enlevais son jean, puis son boxer.

-Et si on s'amusait un peu?

-Qu?

-Lovino n'a pas été sage de vouloir coucher avec Antonio juste pour ses abdos et son cul! C'est pas bien ça. Il doit être puni.

Normalement, en disant ces mots on doit descendre sa main mais moi je les montais. Elle était parti de son nombrils pour continuer sur ses traits d'abdos. Continuant en tournoillant autour de l'un de ses deux tétons pour ensuite atterir dans sa bouche. Et enfin arriver à destination, dans se cheveux.

-Et si on utilisait le point faible de ce petit Lovi?

-Ngh.. pas la mèche s'il te palit.

-Tu me supplies de ne pas le faire mes pourtant tes yeux dise le es très expressif avec tes yeux! J'ai pu le constater durant la soirée. Je pense croire ton regard plutôt que ta parole.

Ton corps est à moi Lovino Vargas, ton corps et ta mèche enroulé entre mes doigts sont à moi . Je peux faire ce que je veux, là tout de suite, comme ceci par exemple.

Je lui tirais sa mèche bouclé de la plus parfaite des façons. Il ne tarda pas à gémir. Pourtoant il n'éjaculait pas encore. Avait-il besoin d'une petite branlette ou d'une pénétration. A nous de voir.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE VI

-Ve, y a quelqu'un? Fratello j'ai ramené du café .

J'entendais une petite voix aïgue assez familière. Je ne savais pas si c'étatit dans mon rêve ou bien en vrai. J'étais dans les vaps, je ne savais pas trop ou j'étais mais je sentais une chaleur corporelle qui n'étais pas la mienne. Elle était tout près de moi, elle me touchait. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux mais je pris cette chaleur dans mes bras pour en profiter un maximum. Je me réinstallait bien pour me rendormir quand une porte frappa un mur.

-Ah Ve je , je suis désolé je voulais pas vous déranger.

Feliciano. Voila d'ou la voix venait. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Feliciano et Ludwig ( je pense que c'était son nom) main dans la main . Ludwig était rouge et avait tourné la tête. Feliciano était resté figé devant nous.

J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement et je voulais m'assoeir quand un poid m'en empecha.

Lovino avait ses bras autour de mon bassin et sa tête contre mon torse. Il dormait encore, la bouche en forme de ''O''.

Il était si adorable.

Je reussi à m'assoeir avec difficulté pour ne pas le réveiller. J'avais les mains en l'air pour le faire bouger un minimum. Quand je me redressa, il me serra encore plus fort et enfonca sa tête en la frottant sur mon ventre mais il glissa et descendis plus bas.

WOUB! Il avait touché, touché, il l'avait touché. Il était endormi dessus.

-Oh, euh. Je rouigs de gène. C-c-ca va Feliciano?

-Ve, désolé d'avoir dérangé.

-Non non c'est pas grave on dormait c'est tout. Lui dis-je en rigolant et en frottant l'arrière de ma tête.

-QU'EST-CE TU FOU ICI FELICIANO? DEGAGE.

Je perçu une chaussure volé dans la pièce jusqu'à la face de l'allemand.

-Mais ça va pas la tête Lovino?

-M'ENGUEULE PAS, JE VOULAIS PAS TE VISER ET PUIS CA T'ARRANGERA TA FACE DE PATATE!

-TU VA TE CALMER SALAUD!

-ME PARLE PAS COMME CA BATARD.

-Et et et calmez vous ne vous énervez pas. Feli et son ami vont paritr le temps qu'on se réveille. Une fois qu'on se sera levé et bien réveillé, ils reviendront pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire avec toi. D'accord?

-JA!

-Ve

-Tss dégagez maintenant.

J'avais réussi à appaiser les tensions. Lovi se rallongea et grogna qu'il détestait les matins et que à cause de son frère ce matin serait gaché et notre réveille aussi. En disant ça, j'ai pu apercevoir ses joues rosires. Je m'allongeais à mon tour.

-On peux recommencer. Repose toi sur mon torse et on recommence notre réveille.

-Ca serait ridicule.

-Mais non. Allez, on essaye et si c'est vraiment con on arrête ok?

-Mmh.

Il se reposa sur moi et ferma ses yeux. Je m'allongeais en posant doucement mes mains sur ses cheveux.

J'ouvrais de nouveaux les yeux et baisa sa tête.

-Salut Lovi.

-J'aime pas les matins.

-Même quand on essaye de faire un matin mignon t'arrive à grogner. C'est trop chou.

-Je suis pas chou.

Je le regarda dans les yeux, pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassa. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et la caressa.

-Excuse-toi!

-Je suis un Vargas je ne m'excuserais pas.

-J'étais tout gentil en t'embrassant sur la tête pour te réveillé et te caliner et toi tu me sors un ''J'aime pas les matins''. Comment ne pas aimé ce matin là? lui demandais-je avec une tête toute tristounette.

Avec hésitation il céda et me dit:

-Ouais, c'est bon j'm'excuse.

-A bah voilà c'est mieux. Alors comment ca va?

-Ouais. T'y est pas allé de main morte hier soir, j'ai mal.

-Haha désolé mais comment voulais tu que j'y aille en douceur pendant que tu m'embrassais pour me dire d'y ailller plus fort? Et puis les carresses que tu me faisais, disais aussi le contraire. Surtout à la fin quand tu t'es mis au dessus c'est toi qui as fait les mouvements alors c'est de ta faute.

-Mouais bon, me le rappel pas Konoyaro.

-Ca t'as pas plu?

-Si si t'inquiète pas.

-Oh faites hier soir quand tu as dit qu'après ça tu ne voudrais plus rien tu le pensais?

-Tu m'a pas un peu obligé à dire que je voulais sortir avec toi quand tu as commencé à me toucher. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans ''Sortir avec Toi.''?

Je, j'avais trouvé un copain? Je le regardais les yeux grand ouverts la bouche aussi durant deux longues et interminable minutes. Il me regardait bizarrement puis je lui sourit.

-Alors on sort ensemble, mon amour?

-Non on sort ensemble mais pas de petits noms qui pu le pet de mammouth c'est clair?

-Haha ok.

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa encore une fois puis je me levais pour m'habiller. On allait pas rester la journée nu. Quoique j'aimerais bien mais bon, il fallait qu'il voit son frère alors.

Je sortis de la chambre, Lovi me suivi de près et on vit Feliciano et son Allemand assis à table nous attendant.

-VE fratello. Bonjorno. Bonjour Antonio.

-Haha Bonjour Feli. Bonjour Ludwig c'estçca?

-JA

-Qu'est-ce que la patate de voisin fait là?

-Ve, je voulait te dire qu'on était ensemble.

-QU-qu-quoi?

-Ve.

Une boule de démolisation dénommé Lovino Vargas allait tout cassé. Je ne pense pas qu'il aime notre voisin.

Ludwig et Feli se donnèrent la main devant Lovino et c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

-TU LACHES LA MAIN DE MON FRERE CONNARD.

-OK.

Il lacha la main de Feli. Je croyais que ça allais calmer Lovi quand Ludwig embrassa Feliciano d'une facon tellement torride que .. non rien. Revenons à Lovino.

-MAIS MAIS FELICIANO RECULES TOI DE CE BATARD. ARRG VOUS M ENERVER DEAGAGEZ JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS.

-Je m'en fiches de ce que tu aimes ou pas chez moi. Je sors avec ton frère et avec ou sans ta permission je l'embrasse, l'enlace, le prend dans mes bras et le basie.

Je voyais bien que Ludwig cherchait Lovino et Feliciano s'interposa entre eux deux.

-Ve, Fratello il s'est rien passé on l'a fait qu'une fois et puis après on sort ensemble mais c'est tout. Ne t'énerves pas. Ve

Il partit, en furie, s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Feliciano tout débousolé et désole. Ludwig rigolant de sa victoire. (Leur guerre devait durer depuis quelques temps déjà) et moi entre les deux. Je devais me casser ou aller le voir?

Toc toc toc.

-Dégage qui que ce soit.

-C'est Antonio, Lovi.

-Dégage.

-Mais.

-Non il m'ont énervé. Cette journée c'est de la merde. Je veux pas te voir, je veux voir personne.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il m'avati dit. Je suis entré, lui étant assis au bout de son lit à me gueuler dessus disant qu'il voulait que je parte mais j'avais réussi à m'assoeir près de lui.

Je le pris dans mes bras puis le calîna.

-Ecoute il fait ça exprès pour t'énerver. Prend sur toi et ignore le. C'est le meilleur moyen. Et puis tu ne veux pas que ton frère soit heureux?

-Si mais j'arrive pas à me contrôler à côté de cette face de merde. Dès qu'il parle on dirait un éléphant en ruht.

-Même énervé tu as de bonnes réparties. C'est en partie ce que j'aime chez toi.

-Arrête aussi avec tes compliments. Je sais que tu m'en fais pleins pour que tu en es en retour mais je ne t'en ferais pas. Je tiens à te dire que je ne suis pas ce genre de mec. Je ne vais pas faire comme toi, à te calîner, tembrasser, te faire des compliments.

-Tu crois que c'est pour ca que je te calîne et te complimente? Non, je le fais juste pour le plaisir.

Je t'embrasses pour t'embrasser, te fais des compliments pour te complimenter, juste parce que je le veux.

Il me regarda puis se colla à moi. On sortit de sa chambre.

Ludwig regardant Lovino qui de toutes ces forces se freina de lui sauter dessus. Feliciano qui calina son frère et Lovino qui restait raide comme un piquet.

-Bon je vous laisse, à plus tard Lovi.

Il me fit un signe de la main puis je parti. Je restais immobile, sur le pallier avec un sourire béa.

En ce 16 juin, j'avais un petit ami. J'avais passé une nuit splendide et j'avais deux amis géniaux que j'allais surement voir cet après-midi. Tout ce passait bien. J'étais heureux.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour! Pardon d'avoir totalement abandonné la fiction.. je n'avasi plus le temps excusez moi.. pardon...  
En tout cas JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS!  
Ce chapitre est court alors je vais en rajouter un juste après celui là ^^ Mais... ces deux chapitres sont tristes.. pardon encore

CHAPITE VII

Trois semaines était passé après mon emménagement. J'avais un copian, je le voyais tout le temps. Deux meilleurs amis avec qui je m'éclatais et j'avais trouvé un boulot pas très loin de l'immeuble dans un café.

Ca payait assez bien et je m'entendais bien avec mes collègues.

Il était 21h je venais juste de terminer. Je prenais mon courrier dans le hall. Toujours des pubs, des impots. Youhou comme tout les jours.

Je restais devant l'ascenseur espérant de tout coeur qu'il ne serait plus en panne... en vain.

Je montais donc les escaliers, fatigué et saoulé d'habiter aussi haut.

Je préparais mes clefs quand je vis Lovino assis sur mon paillasson, en pleure.

-OH MON DIEU QU'EST-CE T'AS? CA VA?

Il ne me répondait pas. Il me regardait, une bière à la main, les yeux remplies de larmes. Je m'accroupis devant lui puis je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras. Il sanglotait contre ma poitrine.

-Allez viens rentre et va t'allonger dans mon lit. Donne moi cette bière je vais te préparer un thé.

-o-o-o-o-o-ok.

Il m'écouta et parti dans mon lit. J'étais dans la cuisine en train de nous faire un thé en me demandant qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cette état là.

Après que l'eau ai bouilli, versé dans deux tasses je me dirigeais avec celles-ci dans ma chambre.

Lovino avait délaissé ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. Il me regarda, regarda le sol et s'excusa.

-Excuse moi, je, je..

-Ne t'excuse pas c'est rien. Mets toi à l'aise ^^

Je m'installa dans le lit. Je me suis mis en caleçon et en T shirt blanc. Je puais j'avais besoin de prendre une douche mais il était là et il n'était pas bien alors j'étais là pour lui.

-Alors, tu vas te décidé à me dire ce qui va pas?

-Mon grand père est dans le coma.

Boum, gros coup de poingt dans la gueule.

-Je suis désolé quand je l'ai appris, je ne savais pas qui voir d'autres que toi. Je voulais pas voir mon frère mais seulement toi. Je comprendrais si tu m'éjectes. C'est pas t'es affaires et.

-Quoi? Tu dis n'importes quoi! Tout ce qui te tracasses, me tracasse. Si tu es heureux je suis heureux. Je suis désolé pour ton Grand-père. Ils t'ont dit quoi au téléphone?

-Ils m'on dit que ça faisait déjà 3 jours qu'il était dans le coma et que son état s'empirait. Il m'ont demandé si je voulais le débrancher ou non. Je peux pas choisir. Si non, il souffirira et si oui je le tuerais. Je peux pas décider. Je peux juste pas. C'est mon Grand-Père je peux pas le faire mais je veux pas qu'il souffre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il était complètement éffondré. Il pleurait et sanglotait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Je le pris dans mes bras, lui essuya ses larmes avec mes deux pouces. Nous étions assis tout les deux l'un devant l'autre.

-Ecoute tout va bien ce passer ok? Tu ne vas pas le débranché. Tu va attendre un peu de voir si son état se stabilise ou non. Si ça doit être son heure il mourra paisiblement dans son sommeil sinon il vivra encore. Laisse faire la nature. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le plus grand entre toi et ton frere que tu dois prendre de tel décission. On ne demande pas à un gamin de 21 ans de débracnher la personne qui le chérit le plus au monde.

-Tu, tu as raison. Mais, il m'a élevé, il m'a aimé comme personne ne m'aimera jamais. Il était là pour moi, c'était mon grand père. Il ne peut pas me laisser tout seul sur cette je vais vivre, moi sinon? Qui sera la pour moi, durant mes coups dur, mes peines de coeur, mes engueulades avec mon frère ou bien mes soucis de la vie?

-Moi je serais là pour toi dans tout tes moments faibles ou bien victorieux. Et tes peines de coeurs oublies les car je ne te ferais jamais souffirir et on sera ensemble jusqu'a l'éternité alors ne t'en fait pas. Et ne pleure pas sur sa présumé mort mais pense aux bons moments que tu as passé ave clui.

-Tu, tu as raison. Merci.

-De rien c'est normal, tu as besoin de mon aide alors je suis là pour toi.

-J'ai passé une journée de merde alors ça, ça me fais du bien. Etre avec toi, me réconfortant.

-A bon? A part cet appel qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu ainsi?

-Mon frère. Il est venu me parler de sa nuit torride hier soir avec la patate.

-A bon?

-Oui il m'a tout raconter dans les moindres détails. C'était horrible à entendre. J'avais beau lui hurler d'arrêter ca ne marchait pas, il s'était élancé.

 _''C'était magique Ve~ il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a allongé, m'a déshabillé puis ma carresser de partout. Ve~ après il est descendu et il m'a embrasser lz bas du ventre. Il a enlever sa ceinture, a baissé son pantalon puis il l'a sorti et il ma pénétré. C'était trop Ve~ magnifique."_

-Oh, et donc tu as ,des, des visions d'horreur, je ne me trompe?

-Bah oui tête de bite. Je vois cette grosse pomme de terre enculé mon petit frère c'est pas très jouissif comme vision non?

-Oui, oui t'énerves pas désolé j'essayais d'être sympa.

-Ouais, excuses moi je m'emporte.

-C'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas. Ecoute, j'ai bosser 12h d'affiler alors je pue et j'aimerais me doucher. Mais reste là j'en ai pas pour longtemps ne t'en fais pas.

-ok..

J'étais parti me doucher. Dix minutes plus tard Lovino me rejoignit dans la baignoire. Il pleurait encore.

-J'ai recu un appel de, de, de l'hopital.

-Il est?

-Il est mort oui.

Je me retourna, le voyant nu mais je n'avais aucune envie de le faire. Je voulais juste le prendre dans mes bras. Ce que je fis et le serra de plus en plus fort. Il m'embrassa puis se laissa serrer par mes bras.

-Je suis désolé mon amour.

Il se plaqua sur moi de plus en plus. Il avait besoin d'amour et de réconfort. Et j'étais là pour lui. Je ferais tout pour lui.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE VIII

Ca faisait déjà une semaine que le grand père de Lovino était mort. On avait organisé ses funérailles et là on se préparait pour y aller. C'était aujourd'hui..

Lovino ne souriait plus depuis l'aute soir. Il n'insultait plus personnes, ne parlait presque plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Gilbert et Francis m'avait dit de le laisser tranquille le temps qu'il fasse son deuil mais je ne voulais pas et je ne pouvais pas. Il ne me lachait pas et je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche.

Ludwig, Feliciano et moi étaient dans son salon à l'attendre. Feliciano était triste, pleurait et était touché par la mort de son Grand-père mais Lovino, lui, avait un chagirn, un coeur brisé à ce moment la. Sa peine était si grande, ça me faisait mal.

-C'est bon je suis prêt, il est l'heure.

On était partis. Un taxi nous attendait en bas de l'immeuble. On était tous les quatres montés dedans en direction des funérailles.

Lovino l'avait fais incinérer. Seulement quelques personnes seraient là. Les amis de son grand-père, une dizaine pas plus. Nous quatres et des amis à Feliciano. Gilbert et Francis nous attendaient là bas. Lovino avait tout pris en main et c'était très courageux de sa part. Il allait faire un discours, répandre les cendres de son meilleur ami qui était aussi son géniteur. La tristesse le bouffait de plus en plus.

Il y avait un silence mort dans la voiture on entendait seulement les sanglots de Feliciano dans les bras de Ludwig.

Lovino n'avait même pas la force de les séparés. Ludwig écarta Feliciano de ses bras et s'asseya près de Lovino puis le pris dans ses bras en lui présentant ses plus sincères condoléances.

Peux être qu'une amitié n'était pas né mais une paix entre eux oui. J'étais triste, pour son grand-père mais surtout pour eux deux. Pourtant, Lovino me peinais plus que son cadet.

On était arrivé. Les funérailles se passsa bien, tout le monde se disaient bonjour et se souhaitaient les condoléances.

C'était autour du discours de Lovino. Il monta sur une petite estrade et pris la parole:

 _ **Grand père tu as passé ta vie à t'occuper de Feliciano et moi, à nous voir grandir et à nous aimer.**_

 _ **Le début de notre vie à tes côtés a été inoubliable.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui je vais faire en sorte que tes funérailles soit faites de joies et de tout ce que tu aimes. Les gens ne seront pas triste à cause de ton départ mais content que tu es vécu dans leur vies et d'avoir eu tant de bon moments avec toi.**_

 _ **Les gens ne seront pas habillés en noir à pleurer sur ton sort mais en couleur et faisant la fète pour t'aider à monter avec tout l'honneur et le respect que tu mérites.  
Tu mérites le meilleur car tu es la meilleure personne qui était sur cette Terre. **_

_**En prononcant ses mots, j'ai la gorge noué car tu es partie trop vite.**_

 _ **J'ai peur de t'oublier, de m'oublier. Tu étais toujours là pour moi, tu es mon unique et meilleur ami, je te disais tout.**_

 _ **Tu étais mon grand-père, mon père, mon confident et mon model.**_

 _ **Je pense que tu es parfait alors je veux honorer ta mémoire avec les plus belles funérailles que personnes n'ai jamais eu.**_

 _ **Je veux fêter ton départ et t'accompagner jusqu'au bout.**_

 _ **Je veux être là, présent à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que ton âme quitte cette Terre.**_

 _ **J'espère, de la haut, que tu va me voir, voir mes conneries, mon bonheur, mes joies, mes réussites et mes défaites et j'espère de tout coeur que tu m'accompagnera de là haut et que tu m'aideras dans tout ce que j'entreprendrais.**_

 _ **Papi, je t'aime.''**_

Lovino n'avait jamais pleuré en publique. Je l'entendais toujours sangloter seul dans sa chambre ou bien dans mes bras mais là, il avait éclaté. Il avait tout accumulé et tout garder pour soit quand Feliciano était là. Il avait tout pris en main pour ses funérailles il méritait de pleurer et de ce défouler.

Je l'attendais au bout des marches de l'estrade quand je le vis descendre en larmes. Il n'osait pas me demander un câlin et me regarder en face. Il avait trop de fierté pour ce montrer faible. Mais pas avec moi.

Il commencait à pleuvoir et je l'accompagnais à l'intérieur, dans le préau. Tout le monde étaient dehors à écouter le discours de Feliciano donc on pouvait être tranquille un moment. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra de toutes mes forces espérant que sa peine cesse.

-Bravo, ton discours était très émouvant, les mots bien trouvés tu étais tout simplement parfait.

-Non, je voulais être fort ici, devant tout le monde. Je n'aurais pas du fondre en larmes j'aurais du lui accorder un dernier sourire, un dernier baiser.

-Un dernier. Tu ne peux pas tout lui donner une dernière fois. Tu l'aimais et il le savait. Tu le chérissait et il le savait. Et puis ce n'est pas un crime de pleurer, c'est humain Lovi. Tu es fort dans ton coeur même ci celui ci à pris des coups depuis un certains temps. Tu es fort dans ta tête et dans ton corps et même si tu ne peux pas le montrer sans cesse je le sais et ton grand père le savait, c'est le principal. Tu es brave, intelligent, renfermé mais d'une telle bonté d'âme et c'est toutes ses qualités que j'aime chez toi. Tes qualités comme tes défauts. C'est pour ca que je t'aime.

-Qu-qu? Tu-tu-tu m'aimes?

Je lui avais dit sans m'en rendre compte. Je lui avais avoué mes sentiments. Il était choqué? On allait trop vite? Je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça.

-Oh euh, désolé je voulais pas te, t'horrifier.

-Ne t'excuses pas. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu m'as avoué tes sentiments.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre que toi aussi, je voulais juste te le dire car je peux plus le garder pour moi. Je sais que c'est la mort de ton grand père et que ce n'est pas le moment d'avouer mes sentiments pour toi ici, maintenant mais Te Amo Lovino Vargas.

-An-Antonio...

-Non te sens pas obli..

Il me pris dans ses bras et m'écrasa conter son torse.

-Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne te le dirais pas souvent. Ti Amo Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Tambien Te quiero. On le dit comme ça ?

-Si mi corazon Si.

On se sépara de notre étreinte avant que le discours de son frère ne se termine. Je restais à l'arrière et en s'éloignant de moi j'ai pu entndre Lovino dire :

Papi j'espère que tu as vu ça. j'espère que tu as vu cette personne car c'est Antonio, mon homme. Aujourd'hui, à ta mort, il m'a avoué son amour et je lui ai avoué aussi. C'est la seul personne à qui je l'ai dit. Oh Papi, m'as-tu vu de la haut?

Mon coeur m'étouffa le torax. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Le laisser comme ça?

J'ai décidé de passer discrètement devant lui puis je l'ai regardé. Je l'avais vu sourire prononcant ses mots.

Je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter pour son chagrin. Ca passerait, je le savais. J'étais confiant.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE IX

Quelques jours seulement était passé depuis les funérailles du grand père de Lovino et après notre déclaratoin. Tout allait pour le mieux, il semblait s'en remettre petit à petit, jusqu'à hier ou tout à dérapé et par ma faute.

Il était 20h30 et je venais juste de rentrer du boulot. Francis m'avait entendu sortir mes clés alors il descendit comme un gamin de dix ans aillant abusé de sucre avant de se coucher. Il me plauqa au mur.

-Hey, ca va? Lui dmeandais-je avec un sourire un peu inquiet.

Il ne me répondait pas. J'entendis la porte de Lovino ouvirir avec un bouquet de fleur à la main quand des lèvres qui m'était inconnu se posèrent sur les miennes.

-J'EMBRASSES BIEN?

-Euh, pff, qu.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE AU JUSTE?

Lovino avait laisser tomber son bouquet par terre et l'avait écrasé. Il était rempli de rage et moi je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qui venait de ce passé.

-Scuse Lovi, je, y a une explication.

-SORT DE MA VUE, VA T ENFOURER UNE BAGUETTE DANS TON TROU DU CUL SALE BATARD!

-Lovino..

-DEGAGE AVANT QUE JE TE CASTRE.

Francis partis appeuré de la réaction de Lovino qui me faisait peur aussi.

-CA VA EN HAUT?

-TA GUEULE ET VA ENCULER MON FRERE AVEC TA PETITE BITE D'ALLEMAND!

Il s'approchait de plus en plus et on se donnait en spectacle à tout l'immeuble. Il avait l'air de bien s'en foutre

-ET TOI TU ME DIS RIEN? TU VIENS D'EMBRASSER TON MEILLEUR AMI DEVANT MOI TON PETIT AMI? TU SAIS C'EST QUOI LA DIFFERENCE? TU ME TROMPES DEPUIS QUAND AU JUSTE? DIT MOI TOUT OU JE T'ETRANGLE AVEC LES COUILLES D'UN TAUREAU ESPAGNOL.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, il s'est juste posé sur moi c'est tout. Je ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé.

-AH OUAIS? GENRE IL MARCHAIT IL A TREBUCHER ET TA LANGUE A VOULU L'AIDER EN RATTRAPANT SA COUSINE C'EST CA?

-Mais non Lovi ne le prend pas comme ça. Je ne comprend pas la situation.

-OK je comprend.

Il montait à l'appart de Gilbert et Francis, toqua avec ses pieds ce qui fut presque plus de raffus qu'on en faisait déjà. Gilbert ouvrit la porte et Lovino l'embrassa de toutes ses forces.

Puis il se retourna vers moi et dit:

-Oups, je ne comprend absolument pas la situation.

-...

-C'est bizarre un? Ton coeur viens de se briser en mille morceaux. Et encore toi tu n'a que le coeur qui est brisé mais moi j'ai aussi ta promesse. LA PUTAIN DE PROMESSE QUE TU M'AS FAITES

QUAND JE SUIS VENU TE VOIR LE SOIR OU MON GRAND PERE ETAIT DANS LE COMA. TU TE RAPPELS SALE BATARD? ''Tes peines de coeurs oublies les car je ne te ferais jamais souffrir et on sera ensemble jusqu'à l'éternité alors ne t'en fais pas.''

-Lovino, tu, je ...

-Ta gueule.

Il repartit chez lui les larmes aux yeux.

Depuis ça, plus rien. Il me refuse l'entrée chez lui. J'ai essayé de passer par son frère en vain. Je ne savais pas quoi faire..

Francis m'avait expliqué pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il se demandait s'il savait bien embrassé un mec pour une soirée débile ou il devait aller. Je n'en voulais pas à Gilbert, il avait été mis dans cette histoire pour une connerie. Francis avait essayé de parler à Lovino mais n'avait pas réussi. Il n'était pas sorti depuis hier soir et ça faisait maintenant 26 heures qu'il était enfermé. Oui j'avais compté.

J'essayais une autre tentative. Je sorti de mon appartement en priant qu'il me réponde à l'autre bout du couloir.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Lovino on peut parler?

-NON DEGAGE.

-Ecoute tout est un mal entendu.

-JE SAIS L'AUTRE BOUFFON FRANCAIS ME L'A DIT.

-Et bah alors? Sort et viens me voir.

-NON

-Pourquoi? Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête entre nous. Après notre première soirée, notre premier rendez-vous. La mort de ton grand père. Tout ce qu'on c'est avoué. Quand on c'est dit je t'aime et quand je t'es entendu parler à ton papi après nos aveux. Lovi je t'aime me laisse pas. C'est rien!

Il sortit de son appart en boxer, les cheveux ébourrifé.

-Tu as entendu ça?

-Oui et j'ai trouvé ça tout simplement magnifique.

-T'es con. Tu dis ça juste pour me faire soritr.

-Mais non Lovi. Je te promet. S'il te plait, je veux juste te sourire et revoir ta moue boudeuse mais adorable. Je viens de passer 26h sans aucun câlin ni bisous te ta part. Je suis en manque mon petit Lovi. En manque de tes lèvres, de ton corps.

-Oh bout de si peu de temps?

-Oui. Tu me laisses entré maintenant?

-Non, je suis pas présentable.

-Comment ça?

-Je, je suis en boxer konoyaro.

-Ca me dérange pas.

-Mais NON!

Je poussais la porte alors que lui essayait de la frainer. J'avais bien plus de force que lui alors je réussis à rentré. Il était tout rouge et la tête baissé, avec ses mains devant son boxer, qui était très sexy sois dit en passant, puis s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

Je mis mes doigts sous son menton pour voir son visage.

-Que tu es beau quand tu rougis.

-Putain arrête de dire que je suis beau ou mignon ça m'énerve.

-Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si mignon. C'est de la tienne.

-Tss

Je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrassé. Nous devions ensuite nous séparer par manque de souffle.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête de dire que tu es adorable arrête de t'énerver ainsi. Quand je t'ai vu hurler sur Francis et puis quand tu t'es approché si près de moi j'avais envie de te prendre sur le pallier. Tu m'exites.

-C'est embarrassant. Dégage.

-Dis-le mon ange.

-Non, je le ferais pas.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît. Sinon je devrais utiliser ton point faible.

-Tu, tu m'exites aussi.

Pour nous réconcilier il n'y avait pas de meilleur façon de ce réconcilier en s'embrassant.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cet boule de nerfs.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

Aujourd'hui je travaille au café de 09h à 23h. Je voulais prendre une semaine en amoureux pour Lovino et moi mais il fallait que je bosse plus que la limite du supportable pour.

Il était 10h30 et j'en pouvais déjà plus. J'avais pas beaucoup dormi hier. Vous pouvez deviner pourquoi. Et me savoir debout non stop pendant plus de 10h c'était l'enfer.

''-Un café, un brownie

-Ca sera tout?

-Non..''

''Excusez moi mais mon fils a renversé un verre, il est cassé

-Je vais aller netoyer, laissez moi juste terminer les commandes des clients.

-Ah non, j'étais là d'abord venez netoyé avant tout''

Malgré mes envies de meurtres je gardais le sourire à tout bout de champs sauf que je vis Lovino et un autre homme entrer dans le café.

Je me suis caché, je ne sais pas pour quel raison et je les ai ''espionnés''.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis en attendant leur commandes qu'ils avaient demandés quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils étaient tout deux l'un en face de l'autre. Lovino avait vu sur le bar alors je pouvais tout voir. Il avait toujours ses mimimques de boudeur ce qui ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

Je ne voyais pas le visage de l'autre mais il avait les cheveux blond, il était grand, bien plus que Lovi et avait les épaules carré était bien foutu de dos. C'est ce qui m'inquiétais. C'était qui et pourquoi ils sont arrivé ici, Lovino en avant et cet inconnu la main dans son dos?

Le serveur avait apporté leur commande à leur table. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre leur discussion ce qui m'énervait encore plus. Je décidais d'arrêter d'être aussi parano, il allait rien ce passer entre eux. Je ne dois ps être jaloux. Lovino ne me ferais jam.. QUOI?

J'avais vu Lovino sursauter sur sa chaise, devenant tout rouge avec des yeux rond comme des billes. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, il bégayait et sursautait encore et encore. Le mec devant lui posa sa main sur la sienne. Je cherchais ce qui pouvait faire réagir MON Lovino comme ça quand je vis que cet Hijo de puta avait son pied sur les couilles de MON petit ami. LES COUILLES QUI M'ETAIENT RESERVES.

J'en avais assez vu comme ça. Je sortis du bar m'approcha de leur table et frappa dans la machoir de cet homme.

-Antonio, mais qu'est-ce qu tu fais ici? ... Ah oui tu travailles ici j'avais oublié.

-OUI et je pense que ça te dérange pas de te montrer dans mon lieu de travail, devant tout le monde et de te faire tripoter en publique alors que tu es censé être avec moi. C'est pour te venger c'est ça?

Je pensais pourtant que tu m'avais pardonné hier soir. Tu veux encore te venger?

Tout le monde nous regardaient. Une scène de ménage en pleins travail, ça n'allait sûrement pas plaire à mon patron, mais il fallait que je sache.

-Ecoutes, déjà tu vas pas t'énerver comme ça parce que CHUI PAS TON CHIEN. Ensuite tu vas m'écouter. Cet homme que tu as si bien frappé et qui me tripotait aurait pu être mon futur patron mais merci, je suis classé? Je sais que je n'aurais pas ce boulot grâce à toi.

-Pourquoi il t'a fais du pied alors?

-Ca, ca? Ca, je ne le sais pas.

-J'ai fais du pied à ce qui ressemble ête votre petit ami car il m'avait dit qu'il était célibataire et comme je le trouvais mignon j'ai voulu essayer. J'en suis désolé, j'ai une femme et des enfants, je voulais déconner un peu avec le ''futur nouveau''. Je suis navré.

-Hors de ma vue.

Il se relevait en se frottant la machoir. Il faut dire que j'avais bien frappé. Puis donna une carte à Lovino avec son numéro dessus et lui dit en lui touchant l'épaule, ce qui me mis en rogne: ''Appelez moi pour qu'on puisse reprendre où nous nous étions arrêter.'' Quel culot ce crétino!

-Tu comptes travailler avec ce pervers?

-Mais ça te fou quoi de où je boss putain.

-Je m'en soucis parce que je me soucis de toi.

-Tu va me la jouer petit ami fleur bleu? Je te préfère quand t'es moins chiant.

Ca m'avais fait assez mal d'entendre ca, même venant de sa part. Il avait vu qu'il m'avais blessé mais avait sûrement trop d'estimes et assuma ses propos. Devant tout le monde, je venais de me faire recaler par mon propre mec.

-Ecoute, je dois aller bosser pour gagner plus d'argent pour vouloir te faire une surprise. J'espère qu'elle te plairas car elle me coûte énormément. Et je ne parle pas que de l'argent.

Je partis les sourcils froncés, le coeur serré, près à me noyer dans le travail toute la journée. Il partit à son tour après avoir payé.

\\*/~~~\\*/

Il était 23h15, je venais de terminer de bosser et de ranger le café. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je ne voulais pas le voir.

Je rentrais dans l'immeuble quand je vis Gilbert dans les escaliers. Je le salua puis lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé. Il me proposa d'aller chez lui pour passser une soirée avec Francis et lui. J'accepta et passa le pallier du 4eme étages à toute vitesse. Malgré cet effort pas très subtil, Lovino m'entendis et sortis de son appartement pour me parler.

-J'ai besoin de te parler Tonio.

-Je suis désolé mais ce soir je suis occupé. Tu as vu je te laisse respirer, je suis moins chiant, moins ''nian nian''. Ca te fais plaisir? Et moi je te préfères bien mieux qund tu es moins méchant et vulgaire, mais bon on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Je sentais, mon ton, très sarcastique. Lovino ne forca pas plus que ça et claqua, comme à son habitude, la porte.

Gilbert me regarda, en montant les escaliers, comme ci j'avais tué son petit oiseau. Il me dit qu'il ne me croyait pas capable de tel absurdité venant de ma bouche. Je hochais les épaules.

On était arrivé chez lui et je vis Francis, une coupe de Champagne à la main, ouvrant grand ses bras et décorticant mon nom avec un tel raffinement, digne de lui.

-Yo, Francis il passe la soirée ici.

-Engueulade avec son chérie c'est ça?

-Ja.

-Bon, dégustation de vins, avec un apéro-dinatoire?

-...

-...

-Ou bien pizza, bière, jeux vidéos et films?

Tout le monde étaient ok. On commanda la pizza, la mangea et en jouant au jeux vidéos et en regardant un film. On avait fait un concours de rots.

Mélanger de la bière et du Coca, je vous garantis que vous aller gagner. Puis on c'était installé pour regarder une série à la con. A mon avis on allait plus parler que regarder la série mais bon.

Francis était assis sur le canapé et moi ma tête sur ses genoux. Gilbert lui était assis par terre.

Il se retourna et me demanda:

-Oh faites Tonio, tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu bossais pour un cadeau pour Lovino. C'est quoi?

Je m'assis, un peu gêné de leur dire mais je me lança:

-Je veux partir une semaine en Espagne dans une maison au bord de la plage. Une plage privée. Elle m'appartient, la maison aussi. J'en ai hérité de mes grand parents après leur mort. Je voulais l'emmener là bas pour qu'on y passe des vacances magique.

-Et pourquoi tu travailles autant me demanda Francis. Si tu as la maison et tout, le voyage ne te coûte pas autant.

-Oui, mais il faut que je rembourse pas.

Il me regardèrent tout les deux et dirent en choeur:

-QUOI?


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI

Le lendemain de cette super soirée, fut moins bonne. Je me réveillais en premier, à 7h30 et je décida de rentrer chez moi pour me doucher et prendre mon petit dèj. Je partis de leur appart et descendis les escaliers snan trop faire de bruits pour ne pas les déranger.

Les murs étaient très fins alors tout le monde entendaient tout. Je ne voulais pas les réveiller alors je descendis sur la pointe des pieds.

Je passa devant la porte d'entrée de Lovino, et me décida d'aller lui parler. On ne devait pas rester fâchés pour si peux, et si je devais lui faire la surprise de l'emmener en vacances on devait bien se pardonner.

Il était toujours réveiller à cette heure assez matinal.

-Lovi, je peux te parler?

-Entre c'est ouvert.

Il devait être dans la cuisine vu la sonalité de sa voix. J'ouvris la porte et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine. J'avais raison.

J'entrais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, quand à lui, il me regardait neutre puis son regard ce replongea dans son café.

-Tu me veux quoi?

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, et pour la crise au café hier aussi.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je comprend que je t'exaspères avec mon caractère à la con. Qui pourrais me supporter. Ca fait plus de trois mois qu'on est ensemble et je te trouve courageux de m'avoir supporter tout ce temps. Je comprend tout à fait que tu veuilles me quitter.

-Quoi mais non, je le pensais pas une seul seconde. Et je n'ai pas à te ''supporter'', ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es comme tu es et c'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

-Tss, c'est ca!

-Mais je te jure Lovi.

-Je te crois. Je dois aussi te demander pardon, j'ai été vraimnt méchant quand je t'es dit que je te préfèrais moins collant et plus brutal.

-Je sais que je peux arranger ça ce soir si tu veux.

-Haha t 'es con. Mais je veux bien essayer.

-Je te retrouve. Ecoutes aujourd'hui je travail pas on peut passer la journée ensemble. Je me douche, on prend notre petit déjeuner ensemble puis on va se promener, déjeuner, aller à la gare et on retourne chez toi pour glander dans le canapé toutes l'après-midi. Ca te va?

-Pourquoi la gare?

-Ah oui je t'ai pas dit. Tu sais quand je t'es dit que je travaillais pour t'offrir un cadeau? Et bah, surprise.

-Quoi?

-Je t'emmène dans ma maison au bord d'une plage privée en Espagne pour y passer une semaine en amoureux. Ca te fais plaisir?

-T'es sérieux?

-Bah oui pourquoi je rigolerais de ça?

Il sauta de sa chaise et m'embrassa. Un bon baiser que je fis durer un certains temps.

-Je dois aller me doucher, si tu veux rejoins moi.

-Mmhm ça me va.

Il me carressa le dos et me suivit dans mon appartement. On se déshabilla tout les deux pour rentrer dans la baignoire. On s'embrassait, se calinait. C'était bon. J'aimais tellement carresser son dos si bien dessiné, ses abdos, son visage, son corps.

Cette fois j'aillais être doux, on devait sortir après cette ''douche'' alors je ne voulais pas qu'il est une démarche de pinguoin toute la journée.

\\*/~~~\\*/

On c'était douché durant une heure et demi en remettant ça sur le tapis quelques fois. On avait raté l'heure du petit déjeuner, mais on allait quand même ce balader. Il voulait même aller faire du shopping pour notre semaine de vacances.

On s'habilla, sortit de mon appartement et alla se promener dans les jardins de la ville.

On avait fait les magasins ce qui était super. On avait acheté des maillots de bain, des shorts et tout le tralala pour la plage. J'avais hâte d'y être. Faire un bain de minuit avec lui, s'affaler sur un canapé regardant un film en s'enlacant.

J'avais tout simplemet hâte d'être avec lui, sans disputes sans rien qui pourrait contredire notre amour.

-On va manger j'ai la dalle.

-Ok, tu veux quoi?

-Chez pas. Des pates?

-Haha en disant ça tu ressemble à ton frère.

-Heu, on est jumeau Ducon, comment je ne pourrais pas lui ressembler?

-Ouais bon, j'essayais de te complimenter sur le côté mignon quand tu as la dalle.

-Ta gueule avec ton mot ''Mignon''.

-Ok, ok. On passe juste à la gare avant d'aller manger?

-Si.

On y était aller, et on avait pris nos billets pour demain après-midi. Je devais aller bosser le matin mais on paritrait en début d'après-midi.

-Cool, j'ai hâte d'être avec toi durant une semaine entière.

-Moi aussi Lovi. Pourquoi tu ne souris pas plus souvent comme tu viens de le faire?

-Car tu es le seul qui mérites ce genre de sourire.

Il était adorable, tout autant physiquement que oralement. Il avait compris que j'étais surpris de sa phrase et pour me rassurer m'expliqua:

-Tu veux que je sois plus gentil? Ok mais je ne le ferais que avec toi et que pour toi parce que je t'aime et il n'y a que toi qui puisse devenir plus bestial avec moi le soir. Autant te rendre l'appareil.

-Oh Lovi, criais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

-Juste, je trouve ca horrible de faire autant de compliments en un si peu de temps. Donc, je t'aime, je te trouve extrèmement sexy et tout et tout mais s'il te plait pas trop souvent.

-Oui, d'accord.

Je lui montrais mes dents de mon plus beau sourire. Je lui pris sa main et le traina jusqu'au restaurant. On mangea nos pates puis on rentra pour faire nos bagages pour partir demain.

Malheureusement on ne pouvait pas partir en avion, c'était bien trop cher et je n'avais plus de sous. J'avais tout dépensé pour autre chose alors ça sera le train. On devra changer plusieurs fois et avoir un long voyage mais on sera ensemble alors on ne s'ennuira pas trop. J'espère en tout cas.

Après nos bagages fait, on ce rejoignit chez lui pour la ''siesta'' Espagnol que je n'avais pas faite depuis des lustres. On alla au lit et on s'endormit, moi l'enlacant et lui dans mes bras.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

On était parti cet après-midi en Espagne. Lovino m'a dit que c'étais la premièer fois qu'il y allait et il était surexité. On aurait dit un gosse.

On avait pris le train à 14h30 et on était arriver vers 23h30. On avait poser nos valises, épuisé du voyage et était parti dormir.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais bien tôt décidant de préparer le petit déjeuner et de préparer la petite table sur le balcon, avec vu sur la plage. C'était un endroit de rêve, j'avais de la chance d'avoir hérité de cet endroit.

Au menu, croissant fait maison, gaufres, confiture, jus d'orange, café, omelette aux fromagess et au jambon. Il allait se régaler. Après on irait se baigner, puis pique-''niquer'' sur la plage. On allait passer un magnifique séjour.

Je lui ferais visiter aussi la maison, car on est parti dans la chambre directement après être arrivé.

Je l'entendais arriver. Il était en boxer, avec des chausettes hautes et avec une chemise ciel qui m'appartenait. Elle était un peu trop grande pour lui c'était adorable. Je ne voyais pas ses mains et a peine son sous vêtement. Comme il était plus maigre que moi il flottait dedans. Je voyais ses petites jambes frileuses et brillantes arriver près de moi.

Il arrivait se frottant les yeux avec ses mains en boules sous les manches de la chemise. Il n'y avait pas plus adorable . Pour couronner le tout il avait ses cheveux en pétard ce qui me fis fondre sur palce.

-Coucou mon ange.

-Mmh salut.

-Tu as faim j'ai préparé le petit dèj .

-Oui, l'odeur m'a reveillé. Ca sent bon.

Il s'asseya en face de moi et on commenca à parler.

-Dis donc, tu me feras visiter pare que j'ai galèré pour trouver les chiottes puis la cuisine.

-Haha ok pas de souci. Après je te montrerais.

-Il est quelle heure?

-8h30 mais on est pas pressé on a toute la semaine.

-Je voulais juste savoir parce qu'il fait chaud et beau à cette heure là.

-Ouais t'a raison.

On regarda simultanément le ciel bleu sans aucun nuage ni aucun oiseau. Juste un ciel bleu, sans rien dedans. D'une simplicité magnifique.

-Ici, on est tout seul où on a des voisins?

-Il y a des voisins mais on à la meilleure maison, on est les seuls avec une plage et une aussi grande baraque.

-Gosse de riche va.

Il riait aux éclats, il souriait et ses yeux pétillaient devant moi. Le voyant comme ça, ça me fasait chaud au coeur.

On continuait à parler, manger tout en se carressant les jambes. On était main dans la main.

Je pense que cette viré en Espagne est la plus belle idée que j'ai eu depuis des mois.

-Bon je te montre la baraque?

-Mmhm.

Je pris Lovino et lui montrait, il avait un croissant dans la bouche et me lanca des injures incompréhensible à cause de son croissant l'empechant d'articuler.

-Alors là c'est les toilettes... là, la chambre... Le jacuzzi... Salle de jeux vidéos ... Cuisine ... Toilettes numéro 2 ... Deuxieme chambre ... Salon ... Salle à manger ... Chambre numéro 3.

Je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

-Ya un jacuzzi?

-Oui avec télé et bar intégré.

-Pourquoi je ne t'es pas rencontré avant? Me dit-il en souriant et entourant ses bras autour de mon cou. Puis il m'embrassa.

-On va se baigner?

-Dans quel sens?

-Tu es dégeulasse Lovino.

-Je demandais le jacuzzi ou la plage mais je vois que tu veux autre chose, petit coquin.

Il me faisait ses yeux. Oui ses yeux qui voulait dire prend moi tout de suite la maintenant. En plus de ça, il avait sa main sous mon t-shirt et retracait les lignes de mon torse.

-Ecoutes, ce soir? Je dois te montrer un truc ce soir et après on le fera si tu veux!

-Tu me rejettes. Vilain, ce soir tu va le payer.

-haha ok.

On était parti ce changer puis se baigner. L'eau était très bonne, ensuite on a déjeuné puis on a passé la journée dehors.

Il était 00h00, la nuit était déjà tomber depuis un bon moment, on avait dîner et la on allait faire un bain de minuit.

C'était génial. On était dans la mer, nu à s'embrasser et rigoler. Il faisait bon, l'eau était un peu froide mais on s'y était vite habitué. Ca m'exitait tellement de le voir comme ça, nu, ne me quittant pas, jouant à l'eau, m'embrassant sous l'eau. Il était parfait.

-On rentre j'ai froid et j'ai envie de regarder un film.

-Ok d'acc mon petit Lovi.

-Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça quand?

-Quand je serais mort Lovi.

-Tss. Je t'aime tête de con.

-Je t'aime aussi.

On rentrait, ce mit en pygama et alla voir un film dans le salon. Je sortis un dvd et lui demandais s'il s'en souvenait.

C'était le film qu'on était allé voir pour note premier rendez-vous. Je le mis en route et on se blotit l'un contre l'autre. Lovino était contre mon bras, mi-allongé sur le canapé à regarder le film.

-Lovi?

Il se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.

Même si on a eu des engueulades à deux balles et une rencontre peu banal je suis si bien avec toi. J'aime quand tu es vulgaire, quand tu es attentionné et quand tu es vulnérable. Je t'aime tout simplement. Toutes tes facettes. Juste je t'aime. Je voulais que tu le saches.

-Moi aussi. Tu es si tendre d'un coup, tu as le cancer?

-Mais non, je voulais juste te dire ce que je pense.

-Ok, bah moi aussi, DuCon.

Il se réinstalla comme tout à l'heure et se remit à regarder le film. J'attendais qu'il soit complètement dedans pour lui mettre une boîte noir en velour devant ses yeux.

Il sursauta, me regarda avec des yeux énorme.

-Tu, tu..

-Shht. Lovino Romano Vargas, ça fait peu de temps qu'on ce connait mais je veux passer la fin de ma vie avec toi. Je veux t'aider dans tes problèmes, t'aimer dans tes pires moments et te chérire dans les meilleurs. Je veux passer la fin de ma vie avec toi et mourir éperdument amoureux de toi. Je veux passer la moitié du temps dans tes bras et l'autre t'enlaçant. Je veux réussir à t'aimer comme personne avant. Je veux passer mon présent et créer mon futur à tes côtés. Je ne pensais pas aimer ainsi un jour mais je me suis trompé.

Je veux fonder une famille et je veux que tu sois à mes côtés. Je veux que tu sois ma famille. Je veux emménager avec toi et te dire '' Je le veux'' devant les gens qu'on aime. Alors Lovino , (je m'agenouilait devant lui et lui pris sa main) veux tu m'épouser?

-...

-Lovi?

-Oui, oui, oui, oui et encore oui. Je t'aime Antonio et oui je veux fonder une famille avec toi aussi et passer le reste de mes jours avec la personne que j'aime.

Je lui mis la bague au doigt et l'embrassa pour lui dire merci. Depuis le temps que je voulais lui dire.

-Seul toi arrive à me faire pleurer connard. Je déteste pleurer.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas des larmes qui te font du mal tout va bien.

-Je t'aime bastardo.

-Je t'aime aussi mon Lovino.

Bonjour tout le monde! Oui j'ai disparu de la circulation ecusez-moi! Je n'ai aucune excuse gomeeeen Donc j'ai posté les trois derniers chapitre. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir suivis et j'espère que ma fiction vous aura plu! Je suis en train d'en écrire une autre qui est un OS sur nos petits héros préférés! Merci pour vos reviews ca me fait plaisir et j'espère vous revoir bientôt sur mes autres fictions!


End file.
